dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mystic Ball Attack
Mystic Ball Attack is a Rush Attack used by Super Buu and Kid Buu. Overview The user curls himself up in a ball, and launches himself at his opponent, knocking them away. Then, he flies away and charges back to knock into the opponent several times. Finally, the user flies high up into the air and charges downward to knock the opponent into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. Usage Super Buu first used this attack during his battle with Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form. When fighting Gotenks on Earth, Super Buu caught and blasted Gotenks straight up into the air, destroying half of The Lookout (which left Piccolo greatly shocked and upset). Super Buu flew up at the partly destroyed Lookout and attacked Gotenks and Piccolo with the Mystic Ball Attack, destroying the entire Lookout in the process. Gotenks eventually caught the attacking Super Buu with his Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball, transforming Super Buu into a volleyball and smacking him down into the Earth. Super Buu later used this attack during his battle against Potential Unleashed Gohan. When Super Buu fired his Ill Flash at Gohan, the Saiyan easily deflected it, allowing Super Buu to attack Gohan with the Mystic Ball Attack. However, Gohan managed to catch Super Buu, only to be driven into a mountain. Kid Buu used this attack during his battle with Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form on Sacred World of the Kai. After Goku knocked down Kid Buu with a double-axe handle punch, Kid Buu wrapped himself in a ball and attacked Goku with the Mystic Ball Attack, hitting the Saiyan point-blank in the face. Goku flew away from the pursuing Kid Buu and lured him onto the ground before getting out of the way, crashing the Majin deep into the ground. Kid Buu can also use a one-armed version of the Mystic Ball Attack. Kid Buu tears off his arm and forms it into a ball. Then, he launches the arm ball at the opponent, knocking them away. Finally, Kid Buu directs the arm ball to knock into the opponent several times with telekinesis. He used this attack while fighting against the Good Buu, battering him around. Variations *'Buu Buu Ball' - An evasive technique used by Majins where they roll into a ball and bounce to retreat. Video Game Appearances Mystic Ball Attack was named in the ''Raging Blast'' series, where it is one of Super Buu and Kid Buu's Super Attacks. While Maintaining Sam name in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Wii Edition It was previously named Ill Ball Attack in the ''Budokai'' series, Mystic Combination in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Hydra Smasher in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. It is only used by Kid Buu in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as one of his Blast 2 attacks where he uses teleportation and kicks to end the rush. A very brief version of this attack also appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as one of Kid Buu's combo attacks. This version only has Buu curl himself up to hit the opponent once before uncurling to continue his combo. It also appears at the end of two of Super Buu's combos. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, female Majin's can perform the Mystic Ball Attack during certain combos. Pure Majins can perform the Mystic Ball Attack as their charged weak attack which will break an enemies guard when it hits. The Mystic Ball Attack also appears as a Pure Majin's Boost Dash which has the additionally effect of knocking foes back. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques